Tis The Season
by The-girl-who-will-never-growup
Summary: Anna is a little broken from the last relationship she was in. Moving to the city with her sister was suppose to help her mend herself. But its been a couple of years and putting herself back together is going to take a little bit of helping. She meet's Kristoff who is an unlikely friend. But he might be just who she needs to fix her broken self during this holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I've had this idea for a little while that I would do a three part fic for the Holidays (one for Thanksgiving, one for Christmas, and one for New Years) and I'm really happy how the first part came out. **

**Originally, I wanted to post this on Thursday but I am currently on my way to my grandparent's and I wont actually have internet until Friday. So Happy Thanksgiving! (to those of you who celebrate it) I hope you all have a lovely week. :3 **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The wind was tearing at her clothes and making her whole body numb; from her nose all the way down to her toes. So when the redhead stepped into the warm coffee shop, she was very thankful to find that her toes actually hadn't fallen off.<p>

"Yoo hoo, miss Anna." She looked up and smiled brightly at Okean, who was sitting behind the counter. She moved to stand in front of him, leaning against the counter and glancing at the menu. "Your sister send you in again?" He asked her.

"Mmmhm." She hummed lightly. "Well, since it is, like, sixty degrees below freezing, I think I will have a Chi Tea." She said smiling again and standing up straight. "And then, Elsa's usual." She waved a five dollar bill in the air before laying it on the counter. Then she turned around to glance around the empty coffee shop. "Pretty quiet around here today, huh?" Anna called over her shoulder to Okean while she pulled her beanie further down on her head.

"No one is crazy enough to come out in this blizzard like you, dear." He told her. Anna laughed and waved his comment off.

"It's kinda early in the year for snow, don't ya think?" She asked rolling her eyes when she glanced outside. "I mean, jesus, Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet. Snow is much more pleasant after thanksgiving." She would have gone on, but the bell rang and the sound of rustling feet filled the coffee shop; making them both stare at the someone that had walked in.

He didn't bother to be quiet about coming in either. He slumped in, stomping his feet and taking off his hat before running his hand through his hair, making snow and ice fall all over the floor. Then he put his hat back on and brushed his hands across his clothes briefly making even more snow fall off him. Anna couldn't help but stare. She watched him until he was standing in front of her his brown eyes scanning her face.

"Yoo hoo." She heard Okean say from behind her, and she forced herself to look away from him, turning to the counter again, and closing her open mouth in the process.

_Way to make a fool of yourself, Anna. _She thought bitterly.

Her tea was in front of her now. She took it in her hand and moved aside, still waiting for Elsa's order but allowing the gentlemen to order. She still watched him. She just couldn't help herself. He carried himself in a way that made it almost impossible for her not to watch him. He was really tall and easily towered over her a couple of feet. He ordered carrot cake and black coffee. Who orders carrot cake and black coffee?

"That'll be seven dollar's even…" Okean was saying but the man interrupted him.

"Seven? But it's usually only four," He argued holding an even four dollars in his hand.

"Prices went up, it seems…"

"In one day?" He asked, the annoyance not hidden in his voice. "Impossible. Four." He said sternly pushing the money towards him. Anna was somehow not surprised that he was acting this way. He was heavily built and dragged his feet when he had walked in. He hadn't even cared that he was getting snow everywhere. She had predicted he would be rude.

"No can do." Okean said glancing at the money only briefly. "Seven."

"I don't have seven," He complained.

"I can give you the coffee for four." Okean explained, nodding his head and smiling; hoping that would please the stranger, but it obviously didn't. His face was also scrunched with annoyance.

"I don't…" Anna laid three dollars on the counter and both men looked at her. She smiled at the blond and nodded her head, pleased with her own decision.

"Problem solved." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You can't do that…"

"I literally just did that." Anna said after Okean disappeared to make the coffee and hopefully Elsa's drink.

"But why would you?" He asked her.

"Because I was tired of hearing the argument go back and forth." Anna said simply turning on her side and sipping from her cup. She could still feel him staring at her though.

"I could of handled it." He told her after a while of silence.

"You said you didn't have seven dollars." Anna said glancing back at him. "I heard you say you didn't have seven dollars."

"I don't.. Not with me…"

"Then you obviously couldn't handle it."

"It use to be four…" Anna sighed and turned to him fully now, beginning to get annoyed herself. She was still waiting for just a simple thank you from him.

"You could just, like, say thank you and be done with it." She suggested staring up at him.

"Uh… Thank you…" He said still hesitant. She smiled brightly at him.

"It was just three dollars!" She chirped happily. "Don't mention it." Okean set down the other cup beside her. She thanked him and then took the cup. Anna glanced at the blond stranger once more. "I'm Anna, by the way." She told him almost holding her hand out for a handshake but then realized she had two cups in her hand, and thought better of it.

"Kristoff." He muttered nodding at her just as his coffee was set beside him, along with the box with his piece of cake in it.

"Nice to meet you, Kristoff. Enjoy your coffee and carrot cake." She nodded at him and then started for the door.

"Wait," He said before he could think better of his words. She stopped and turned to him. "You're wearing a skirt." He said gesturing to her outfit. She looked down at her shirt and skirt and thigh high socks and flats and then looked back up at him, grinning.

"You're certainly an observant one." She said, her voice taking a slight teasing tone. She didn't fail to notice the slightest pinkish color fill his cheeks when he looked away from her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just mean," He started taking a couple steps toward her with his cake and coffee in hand. "That it's kind of still snowing and it's freezing…Do you need a ride?" He asked. "It's the least I could do." He added quickly.

"Maybe I drove here or maybe my sister is waiting out there." Anna said her lips twitching up into a smirk.

"Oh…well…okay." He cleared his throat, still refusing to meet her eye. He moved to walk past her and out the door. She sighed, rolling her eye's and turning to face him.

"You give up way too easily." She said making him look up.

"But…I just…"

"I was teasing." She explained. "I did walk here and a ride would be lovely, if you really don't mind. But if you have somewhere to be…with your carrot cake and coffee…"

"No!" He said too quickly before forcing a nervous laugh. "I'm not busy…I mean, I don't have anywhere to be…I mean, I can take you to your house. Or, your sisters house. Or wherever you need to be. Because I'm not busy. I would love to take you home. To your home! Not mine. Because we just met and that would be…" Anna giggled.

"Kristoff, are you going to open the door for me and take me home or not?" She raised an eyebrow and he blushed again.

"Right, sorry."

Her apartment really wasn't that far away; it was merely a two minute drive. She had rambled the whole time and he really didn't mind it all that much. She talked about how she had lived here for a while with her sister after she had had a bad experience with her old fiance. She didn't say what and he didn't push it, they had only just met after all. Then she talked about how her sister, Elsa, had pushed her out and encouraged her to start a new life without him. So she got a job at a small book shop down the road from her new apartment, that she had also got after her sister 'kicked her out.'

She also felt the need to get into detail about how after she moved out she got lonely and decided she needed some company. She got a cat from a shelter and named it Olaf. It was a white cat, she explained. And it really likes to cuddle. He didn't think he could get to know so much about her in two minutes, and he also wondered if she poured her life story out like that to every stranger.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over at her. She was unbuckling her seat belt and about to get out of the car when she stopped herself from leaving.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused as to why she was apologizing.

"I didn't mean to talk so much. It's such a habit…I just…I don't get to talk to people very often. Like I said, I'm a very lonely person. Elsa, my sister, works constantly and my coworkers don't like me for some unknown reason. I'm sorry if I was annoying. I know that I can be sometimes and…ugh, look at me. Still rambling while I complain about rambling…" She laughed and felt the embarrassment creep up her neck and across her cheeks.

"It's fine, really." He told her. _I'm a lonely person too. _He thought as he smiled at her. "I'm actually really glad that I ran into you." He said nodding his head. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Uh…yeah." He said hoping it was the right answer. She giggled with delight and bit down on her lip.

"I'd hug you right now if I wasn't holding two coffee's. Elsa's waiting up stairs so I should go. Her coffee is probably getting colder by the second!" Anna opened the door, almost slipping out but hesitating.

"Something wrong?" He asked her after a while.

"Oh, no." She laughed lightly turning back around before leaning across her seat and pressing a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, for the ride and stuff. I'll…I mean, I hope that I'll see you again, yeah?" She did slip out then, mentally cursing herself. _Why would you kiss him you fool. You just met! _

"S-Sure." He stammered out hoping it was too dark outside for her to see the blush that spread over his face. "T-Thank you. For the three dollars and all…" He said.

"Like I said before, it was just three bucks. Don't mention it." She shut the door and was off up the stairs towards her sister. He really hoped that this wasn't the last time they ran into each other.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the last time they ran into each other. They saw a lot more of each other after their run in actually. Mostly at the coffee shop. Once she had talked him into staying and to have a drink with her, and he couldn't say no to her. They sat and talked for hours. The time slipped by so fast when they were together. While it was true that the talkative readhead did most of the talking, she also got him to talk some by asking him questions every once in a while.<p>

He told her about his dog, Sven, and about how he had lived here since he was three. When she asked about where he lived before, he decided it was safe to tell her that, for a little while, he had lived in an orphanage. He told her that he never really knew his parent's, and had never heard of them after he got adopted.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She said, frowning. "That's really sad…"

"Nah," He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I got adopted by a really great bunch of people." He assured her. Her frown turned into a smile quickly.

"Oh really?" She asked, sounding pleased. "That's lovely." He smiled too and nodded.

Meeting up at the coffee shop became a regular thing. When the snow melted she once ran into him on her way to the coffee shop while he was walking Sven. She fell in love with the dog the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Oh my gosh this must be Sven!" She cheered dropping to her knees. Even though the snow was gone it was still freezing and she was still wearing summer looking clothing. Today, she wore a light green dress and some black tights that had polka dots on them and the same flats she had been wearing when they first met. "You're adorable! Yes you are! So…"

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff groaned making her look up at him with her gorgeous wide blue eyes. She shrugged and got back to her feet. "On your way to get coffee?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Elsa and I have been up all night. Our cousin flew over last night and we had a lot to catch up on." Anna said smiling.

"Wonderful." Kristoff commented. "Well, I hope you have a nice day, Anna." He told her nodding to move past her. She nodded back and bit her bottom lip.

"You too." She muttered softly.

Then they hung out outside the coffee shop. Anna asked him out to go bowling with her, which was fun. They both sucked and they stopped taking score half way through the game. Then he took her out to the movie, and they went out to eat. She invited him to her house to watch movies. One night he walked her up to her apartment and when he was about to leave, Anna grabbed his hand and he turned back to her.

"Do you want to come over to dinner tomorrow?" Anna asked him.

"But tomorrow is…"

"Thanksgiving, I know." She sighed and let go of his hand and started messing with the end of her braid. She always wore her hair in two braids, one over each shoulder. She was so pretty. "It's totally okay if you have plans or whatever…I just…I don't know. I don't even know." She rolled her eyes and looked at her shoes, dropping her hands to her side. "I guess…"

"I would love to." He said before he could think about it. She looked up at him, surprised. He smiled and felt he couldn't even regret saying he'd come.

"You mean it?" She asked him.

"Of course." He told her.

"You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me…?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and before he could say anything. She tossed her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much." She whispered. He chuckled and allowed his arms to wrap around her waist.

"You're welcome." He said when she pulled away.

"Okay, if it's not too much to ask, could you maybe show up around noon? I know that sounds early but we're having it at Elsa's house because, well, she has an actual house and not a tiny apartment. My cousin, aunt, and uncle are going to be there; and everyone will want to meet you, and I want you to meet everyone. And they like to have dinner early anyway so…yeah…But, like I said, if you have other plans…"

"Anna," He said softly, smiling at her. "I'll pick you up at noon." He assured her. Her face broke into a smile again and she looked like she was about to hug him again, but then she turned serious.

"One more thing." Anna said biting down on her lip nervously. "Do you happen to own a suit? Not that you look like the type that wouldn't…or, I mean… I just…They like fancy dinners and I'm going to be wearing a dress and Elsa and Rapunzel…and her boyfriend will wear a suit so I just, if you have a suit, wear it. But if you don't that's totally okay!"

"I think that I probably have one somewhere." That was a lie. He has never had to wear a suit in his life, and he didn't think he'd ever have to. But now he was going to find some way to get one. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Kristoff. For doing this. You've done just so much for me lately and I can't thank you enough. Seriously." He didn't see any significance in what he had done these past few weeks. He didn't think he had done anything but made this amazing girl his new friend. Possibly his first friend in a very, very long time. She was amazing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Anna." He smiled at her.

"Right. Tomorrow. See ya."

* * *

><p>He showed up at her apartment exactly at noon. She came out of her apartment in a blue dress and her hair in loose curls bouncing around her shoulder as she spun around and locked her apartment door. He thought that she was beautiful before but now with her hair down and her shoulders bare she was even more so. She turned to him, a bright smile on her face as she took the time to look him over.<p>

"You clean up nicely." She commented looking up at him. He tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing girl in front of him and glanced down at his suit. He had only been to three stores trying to find one at a reasonable price that would fit him properly. Even then, his mother had to pitch in to help him buy it. She insisted that it didn't matter but he assured her that he'd pay her back.

"Thanks." He said smiling back up at her. "You look…I mean…wow." He gestured at her outfit and she flushed a bright pink and folded her hands together in front of her. Rocking on her feet slightly. "Incredible." He breathed out finally once he found his words again.

"Why thank you." She said moving toward him and wrapping both her small hands around his forearm as they began to walk.

On their way to the dinner, Anna spilled as much as she could about her family that he was going to meet. She told him about how Elsa isn't very social and may seem scary or cruel at first, but she was actually very sweet once you get past all the scary and cruel stuff. She explained how Rapunzel, her cousin, was very social and would be very friendly towards him. She took the time to assure him that she wasn't flirting with him because Rapunzel also had a boyfriend who was coming to the dinner.

She said that she didn't know anything of the new boyfriend only that his name was Flynn or Eugene (She had heard both apparently and didn't know the correct name.) And then she told him that her aunt and uncle were very nice people. She warned that they would probably ask a lot of questions but they mean well. When she was done they had arrived. He was growing curious as to why she hadn't mentioned her parents yet, but didn't ask partly because there was no time to.

She got out of the car and took his hand, leading him towards the house. It wasn't a huge house and he had to admit that he was almost expecting it to be a huge house. It was just a regular house and there was soft music playing from somewhere when they entered. Kristoff helped Anna out of her coat, and took off his own; she hung them on the coat rack just as a blond came around the corner.

"You've made it!" Anna jumped slightly at the voice and turned, her face lit up.

"We're not running late, are we?" Anna asked glancing at Kristoff for a brief moment before back at the other women.

"Oh goodness, no." She laughed and embraced Anna in a tight hug. "Rapunzel is up stairs." So this was Elsa. She pulled away from the hug. "She's still getting ready." Anna giggled.

"That girl." She sighed and Elsa grinned back at her. She turned to Kristoff and then glanced at Anna. Waiting. For a moment, they all just stood there, Kristoff was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the older girls stare. "Oh!" Anna said finally, making everyone jump. "Elsa, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, Elsa."

"Very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Anna was very excited for tonight…" Anna nudged her sister in the side and turned pink for the second time already tonight. Kristoff chuckled and shook Elsa's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you too." He responded.

"Okay, well. Let's not get too much into that subject. Where's Auntie?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa shrugged.

"Probably in the kitchen making sure everything is ready. I wouldn't go in there though…You know how she is in the kitchen. Uncle's in the living room. Make yourself at home, Kristoff. I'm going to help Rapunzel."

"Thanks, sis." Anna said before taking Kristoff's hand and leading him towards the house. "She warmed up to you quickly. That's a good sign, trust me. Do you know how long it took me to get her to warm up to Hans? Like, tons of time." Anna giggled and then bit down on her lip, her smile dropping and her eyes growing dark, just as they always did when Hans happened to come up. "Now I guess she had a good reason for that…" Anna muttered softly.

"Can…" He wanted to know what happened. What had this other man done to make her act like this just at the memory of him? How long ago was this even? And if he had been so bad…then how was she engaged to him before they split apart? Wouldn't you know…before everything got so serious? But there was so many questions and he didn't think now was the time to ask them. He wasn't sure if he could ask them, only because he wasn't sure if she would answer them. Or if she could. She always got silent when he came up. He didn't want to ruin today.

"Kristoff…" Anna touched his arm lightly, bringing his attention back down to her. She smiled softly, though it wasn't as bright and for a moment he feared it might be like that for the rest of the night. "I'm really glad you're here." She said.

* * *

><p>The night flew by; it was filled with laughter, and champagne, and food. There had been so much food. Kristoff didn't think he had seen so much food on one table. Her relatives did ask a lot of questions but he didn't mind. He got to know a lot more about everyone. Including Anna. They told stories. He had counted the times she had blushed, a grand total of twelve times. It was nice to see her interact with others. She was always kind and sweet to everyone, even strangers. But with her family she was sarcastic and sassy.<p>

After, they had cheesecake and pecan pie brought out for dessert. No one ate a whole lot of it because they were all really stuffed. But they sat around the table for at least a few more hours talking more. By the time it was over, it was nearly seven. He saw why they had planned to eat so early. Anna announced that they had to leave and everyone said their goodbyes; Elsa bidding them farewell along with something along the lines of

'We better be seeing more of him.'

He walked her up to her apartment just like every other night. She pressed her back against the door and smiled at him.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said. "Thank you." It seemed like she had said that about fifty times tonight. He still couldn't see what significance he was.

"I should be the one to thank you." He said, smiling at her. "Thank you for inviting me and thank you for introducing me to your family and thank you for the meal and…" Anna laughed and pressed her hand to his chest.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She said.

"It was a lot of fun." He told her taking a step closer to her. Both of their hearts hammered in their chest and Anna could hear both of their breathing patterns quicken.

"I'm glad you had a good time." She whispered. Then, he thought it was a good time to lean in; to close the space between them, and kiss her goodnight. He had been planning it out all night and thought it was the perfect time. But she pressed her hand on his chest and turned away from him. "I-I have to go." She said pulling her key's from her pocket. "I'm really sorry but I…I just…"

"I thought…" She turned to him and he spotted tears in her eyes.

"I know." She muttered. Then she turned her back to him, and before he could blink, she was back inside her apartment, the door shut in his face.

She pressed her back to the other side of the door, closed her eyes, and cursed herself under her breath.

"Idiot." She muttered pressing her palm to her forehead. "You didn't even explain. It was just… Gone! Goddammit! You're such an idiot." She scowled harshly. She let herself slide down the door until she was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.

He had leaned in and all she could see was Hans. He had closed his eyes and hers had stayed open; wide and anxious and afraid. For a moment all she could think was Kristoff turning into Hans. He leaned in, and he was Hans coming home drunk, leaning by her ear before yanking on her hair and slapping her. For that moment, he was Hans pushing her against the wall with as much force as he could manage before demanding her to get undressed.

She could smell him in the frosty air.

She could still see his hazel eyes in the darkness of the night.

She could feel his hands, pushing and hitting and touching her.

Kristoff wasn't Hans and she knew that damn well. Kristoff was the opposite of Hans. Kristoff wouldn't hurt her like Hans had. But in that moment, she had panicked. And in the moment, Kristoff was Hans. And she was so small and so helpless all over again.

* * *

><p>He stood outside her apartment for a long time trying to process what had just happened. While it was true that he hadn't kissed many girls, he thought he knew of the right time. She was there, blushing and smiling and laughing with him. She had been there by his side all night. And he thought it was the right time. Had he really read her wrong for such a long time?<p>

He forced himself to turn away and walk down the steps towards his truck, but the thought still haunted him. What had he done wrong? He thought everything was perfect…He had done so much thinking. Perhaps that was it. He had simply just done too much thinking. He thought about it for weeks, he thought about the perfect time, he thought about how he would lean in to kiss her, he thought about the suit he bought, and he just thought about her all the time. That was it. He thought about it all too much. That's why it didn't happen.

He wasn't going to hold it against her.

He couldn't hold it against her.

Mostly because he really did spend almost every moment of the day with her on his mind.

And he couldn't let her go.

He wasn't about to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Christmas turned into two parts! They spend Christmas Eve with Kristoff's family and that's what this chapter is. I'm posting this a day before Christmas Eve because I think some people might need time to recover from this part... **

**Also, I want to put a TW on it because you get Anna's back story with Hans and it's a little rough. **

**Enjoy! **

**And HAPPY (Merry?) CHRISTMAS EVE (Eve?) Or just HAPPY HOLIDAY'S if you don't celebrate Christmas! 3 **

* * *

><p>After Thanksgiving night Anna had acted as if the almost-kiss never happened. She called him that afternoon to ask what he was up to, and they fell into their normal conversation. Kristoff couldn't bring that night up because he was worried he'd ruin what they had going; that was the last thing he wanted to do. So maybe that night had been a bad time, he'd figure it out. Maybe she just really wasn't into him. That wouldn't matter so much, because she was incredibly fun to hang out with anyway.<p>

She was amazing in everyway. She was fun and loud and clumsy and adorable. She was also insane. She never wore proper winter clothes, but never complained about the cold either. She sung Christmas carols when she heard them playing in the store's; she asked him to dance with her at random times, when music wasn't playing at all. She was teasing and so sweet and fearless. He hadn't figured out how he had gotten so lucky as to run into her at the coffee shop.

Christmas music broke out; it looked like santa had thrown up on all the stores and houses. It was impossible to get away from the holiday's while in a big city. Anna wore high waisted jeans with a velvet red shirt tucked in, a cardigan thrown over her shoulders, and her usual beanie covering her head. He honestly thought this was the first time he had seen her wearing halfway decent winter clothes.

"You have to tell me Kristoff, please! I told you and you've already told me that you're going to get me a gift so I have to get you one. It's only fair, right? Do not give me the silent treatment this is torture! Please!" Anna hung onto his arm pleading and making a scene in the middle of the mall as they walked.

"I already told you, Anna." Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want anything."

"That's a lie and I know it!" She said bumping her hip with his and giggling into his arm. Normally, it would be hard to walk with her hanging on and tugging and pushing her face into his arm, but he had gotten use to it. He had enough practice to know how to walk and handle her at the same time. "If you don't tell me what you want then I'm going to get you everything in the one direction department and hang it all up in your room when you're not around. I bet I could even get Bubla to help!"

"Good luck with that feisty pants." He muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"Kristoff!" She whined leaning into him. He laughed a wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side so she wouldn't push him over any more.

"Anna, seriously. You don't have to get me anything." He assured her.

"Oh, but I do. You see… The law say's that if someone get's you a gift, you must give them one in return. You don't want me to break the law do you?" She asked him.

"Pretty sure the law doesn't say that." He muttered glancing at her.

"Oh, sure it does!" She said rolling her eyes. He shook his head and let her go once he was sure she wouldn't push him anymore. They walked for a while longer but at some point Anna got a call from her sister and she had to leave.

* * *

><p>They had made plans long before that Anna would come to dinner at his place for Christmas eve and have their Christmas together early. Then on Christmas she would take him to her sisters house and have another Christmas. Anna was ready when he came to pick her up; dressed in a red dress; this time she had black tights on. Before he might have thought she was insane for wearing a dress with nearly six feet of snow outside (That was an exaggeration, but there was a lot of snow.), except he had known her for a while and knew that it was just how she dressed. Winter or summer.<p>

Her hair was tied up in a bun and a few strands of hair had already escaped hanging by her face. She wore boots with her dress and was missing her usual hat. He guessed it was because she wouldn't have been able to put it over her head without messing up her hair.

"This is such perfect weather for Christmas!" Anna exclaimed, as they walked down the stairs towards his truck. It was still snowing, not as heavily as it was last night, but you could still see it drifting from the sky. It was beautiful.

"Aren't you cold?" Kristoff asked her. She giggled next to him and shook her head letting his hand go and twirling around in the snow with her arms held out. She sighed, almost dreamily falling back in steps with him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're warm." She said finally smiling up at him.

He had explained to her that his mother took care of a lot of kids. She took foster kids and adopted them every once in a while; that is how he came to be in the household so many years ago. His Pabbie worked a lot; they might not be the richest family but they got by. Anna loved being over. She loved being surrounded by so many kids and she got along well with his mother.

When Kristoff took Anna to meet his family for the first time all of the kids fell in love with her. And she had fallen in love with them as well. She fit right in and made friends with everyone. At the moment, there was eight kids living in the household. There was Hazel, who was the oldest at the age of fourteen; Brendan, age eleven; Katlynn, ten; Tracy, eight; and Rusty, who was seven. Then the twins ,Connor and Crystal, were six; and Lani only five.

They pulled up in Kristoff's truck and found the kids all outside. They were making snow angels, catching the snow in their mouths, and having snowball fights. When Kristoff helped Anna out of his truck, the twins came rushing to greet her. When she first came over, they were the ones most interested in her.

"Anna's here!" The kids cheered. Crystal took her hand and started leading her towards their play area; Connor held her other hand and she had no choice but to follow.

"Won't you play with us?" Crystal asked, turning her own blue eye's up to meet the older girl. Anna laughed allowing them to pull her until Kristoff jumped in to rescue her.

"We can't play right now, guys." He explained to them. "We've gotta go see if ma need's help in the kitchen. Maybe after dinner." He said nodding at them. They whined but let them go.

"I've witnessed you make the promise." Anna said, now allowing him to lead her inside where it was much warmer. "And I intend to make you keep it. We're building a snowman after dinner." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, feisty pants." He said, taking his hat off his head and tossing it with their coats and gloves. Anna glanced outside the window where the kids were still playing and smiled slightly.

"They're going to be popsicles by the time dinner time comes!" Anna exclaimed shaking her head.

"Mmm, aren't you glad I saved you?" He asked. She giggled and pushed herself on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"I am forever grateful." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Anna loved working in the kitchen with Kristoff's mother. She had never actually cooked a meal until her first visit. Then she had made a soup of somesort. And that was just throwing ingredients together and then letting them cook in a crock pot for a couple hours. It had been easy, this was more hectic.<p>

She helped make green bean casserole, and they started on three different pies, After the casserole was in the oven, she started making mashed potatoes. And not mashed potatoes that you boil water and then put the powder in, oh no. That would be too easy. Bulba had a way to make the potatoes, an old fashion way that was foreign to Anna. She had to instruct her on what to do step by step. Anna had no idea how she had it all memorized so well, eventually though, Anna got them done and they added their butter and milk and salt and pepper.

When the casserole had a few more minutes to cook, Bulba asked Anna to help round up the kids; the older kids all piled out to get the younger ones. They all huddled up next to the fire as their fingers and limbs slowly thawed. When dinner was set up at the table everyone was more than ready to eat.

After dinner was through, Anna helped wash the dishes; while Kristoff went to get the kids bundled up again. Once the dishes were clean, and Anna had managed to thank Bulba twenty more times for having her, she joined the kids by the door in her own warm weather clothes. She buttoned her coat and pulled her hat over her ears and pulled her gloves.

"Ready to build a snowman, Bjorman?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow at Kristoff.

"Snowman!" Kid's cheered, before he could answer they were being pulled out. Anna crouched on her knees; the kids huddled around her and she smiled.

"Okay, game plan. The youngest ones will make the head of the snowman, anyone older than seven will make the middle, and Kristoff and I will make to bottom. Deal?" She looked up at all the kids; they nodded and then broke apart. Anna fell backwards pulling Kristoff next to her. "Ever made a snowman?" She asked him.

"Of course I've made a snowman before." He said rolling his eyes. She giggled and started making a small ball in her hands. Once she had a small ball she held out her hand and cupped it on top of his. Even though both of their hands were gloved, he could feel the warmth of hers on his.

"It's been a long time since I've made one. I think the last time I made a snowman I was five years old and Elsa did most of the work." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She let go of his hand and he started to roll the ball around in the snow to pack more snow on it.

"I think I've made a snowman every time it's snowed for the past five years." Kristoff said. She chuckled and looked around at the kids rolling up their own balls of snow.

"Maybe that's why they're such experts at it." She looked back up at him, watching him roll the ball around. "So, what are you getting me for Christmas?" She asked.

"I already got it." He corrected her. "And I'm still not telling you." She frowned slumping her shoulders forward. "What are you getting me?"

"Oh! I can't tell." She said shaking her head, smiling again.

"Then how is it fair if I tell you what I got you?" He asked.

"It's not. But I was hoping you'd share anyway."

* * *

><p>Somehow, building a snowman turned into a snowball fight. And by the time everyone came back in they were soaked. They took turns in the shower and then the kids were sent off to bed. (right after they gave Anna goodnight kisses.) Kristoff even took a quick shower. When he was done, he gave Anna one of his sweaters so she could change out of her wet clothes. He offered for her to take a shower but she refused to do so, afraid it would cause too much trouble.<p>

"I don't have to take it… I-I'm fine, really." She tried to assure him at first but she was shaking; the idea of being out of her clothes actually sounded wonderful. She didn't argue for long. She kept on her tights and pulled the sweater over her small frame. It was big enough that it nearly reached her knees. It was like an ugly sweater dress. And it was warm. Plus it smelled like him. Even if she wouldn't ever admit it, that was her favorite part of all.

Then they huddled into his car and they were on their way to her apartment.

"Thank you." She said softly after a while. She pressed her palms against the sweater to make them warm, as she waited for the car to warm up around her. "For having me and for the food and for the sweater. I-I had a really good time." She told him nodding her head. Her hair was falling out of it's bun and just hanging around her face.

"Even with all the kids there? They can be a handful sometimes…"

"I love the kids." She said smiling. "I think it would be great to grow up with a big family like that. It was always just me and Elsa...then it was just me for a while." She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't talk about her past very often, and he could only pick up bits and pieces about her past. But nothing made much sense.

"Weren't your parents around?" He asked, glancing over at her briefly before looking back at the road. Anna pressed her lips together, looking out of the window at the darkness.

"They're dead." She said finally, very faintly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. "They died when I was fifteen." She nodded her head again. "It was all too much for Elsa and she left and then it was just me. Kai and Gerda, my other aunt and uncle from my dad's side of the family…they took care of me until I turned eighteen and I moved out on my own.." She explained.

"How long have you been here?" He asked her.

"Almost a year now." She answered.

"Well, what made you want to move away?" She went quiet again and laced her fingers together, pulled them apart, balled them into a fist, and then laid them flat. She did this process over and over again.

Something told her to tell him.

Just get it over with and tell him.

Just like she told Elsa.

Just how she told the people at the hospital.

Just tell him.

It'll be easier that way.

She started messing with her hair, pulling out bobby pins and tugging it out of it's ponytail until it finally came undone and it fell down her back. She worked at the knots with her fingers realizing it must look like a mess. It was even still damp from the snow. She should have brought her hat. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Something happened…" She trailed off and looked at him. He wasn't going to hurt her…but what if he judged her? He knew that she had been engaged and part of her knew he was curious about it. She was engaged and never married. She had been engaged and she was only in her early twenties. Any normal person would judge her for that. "And I just couldn't be in the same place that my parent's died and…and the bad thing happened… You know? It was too painful to walk around and deal with it. I needed a new start. I had a clean slate here." She told him explaining it the best she could without bringing _him _up.

"I guess that's… Understandable." Kristoff said shrugging, still not wanting to push her to tell him but curious. "Did you get the new start you were looking for?" He asked her. You could see the relief wash over her face as she smiled.

"Uh…yeah. I mean, Elsa and I are closer and I've got my cat…and I made a new friend." She smiled warmly up at him. _Friend. _It taunted him in a way he wished it wouldn't because he wanted to be so much more to her. Because he was afraid he might be her friend for the rest of forever.

They pulled up in the driveway and she slipped out of her seat and he did the same, following after her. She pressed her palm into his as they walk. He reminded himself

_friend_

She stood with her back against the door again and turned to face him. It was Thanksgiving night all over again. He thought it'd be the perfect time. But it wasn't… Because they were just friends. And he had to get over himself.

"You don't have to go." Anna said after a while.

"Wait, what?" He asked her. Her cheeks flared and she looked down at her feet.

"I mean, I know it's late... But if you wanted to you could come in and we could watch a movie?" She suggested shrugging her shoulders. "The idea of being alone during the holiday's is unbearable sometimes." She forced a nervous laugh and looked back up at him.

"I think watching a movie sounds great." He told her smiling.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Why do you always act so surprised when I say I'd like to spend time with you?" He asked as she started to fiddle with her keys.

"It's just that I know it's late and everything. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She told him turning her back to him and unlocking her door and pushing it open. She looked over her shoulder at him. Was it possible that she really just didn't feel the things he felt towards her?

"Of course I want to." He said stepping in after her. She shut the door behind him and tossed her key's on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to put on some of my own clothes and you can pick a movie." She patted her hand on his chest and nodded before bouncing off down the hall and into her room. She slipped on her plaid pajama pants and pulled his sweater off with one last deep breath to breathe in the scent and slipped on her own tee shirt.

She came back out, falling beside him on the couch.

"What'd you pick out?" She asked him.

"Uh… All the Christmas movies I could find." He said handing her four different movies. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright…well…hmm." She studied the cases closely, biting her lip and trying to decide what movie to put in. She decided on _The Grinch_ after a long while of debate. Then she curled up next to him; before they got half way into the movie his arm was around her and she had her head on his chest. He had tried not to get in this position, but it was so hard not to be so close to her all the time.

He was pretty sure she had some sort of perfume that smelled like the holidays. Or perhaps it was because she drank so much Chi Tea (which literally tasted like the holidays, she had insisted he try it at one point.) The point was, she always smelt like Christmas. And when she was so close with her hair pulled back as it was now, he could see all the freckles dusted across her cheeks and on the part of her shoulder that was visible. At one point, he had lost interest in the movie and tried to count them. But he lost count when she let out a small whining noise that scared him. But then she went quiet and he realized that she had fallen asleep.

_Shit._

What were you suppose to do with a sleeping girl? He didn't move because he was afraid to wake her. But he was going to have to move at some point, so he would have to wake her at some point.

_Not if she wakes up on her own. _

He glanced up at the TV that still flashed the movie before them. It wasn't over yet. He would wait. If she wasn't awake by the end of the movie, then he would wake her himself. Yes, that was a good plan. And it was, in his head. Until he fell asleep not long after. But he wasn't asleep for long. He woke up to something (or rather someone) pounding on his chest and he bolted up right when he heard Anna crying. She was fighting; her eyes were closed, she was drenched with sweat, and tears streamed from her sleeping eyes. She was struggling in his arms.

"Anna-!" He said frantically taking her shoulders, holding her still. She cried out, hitting harder against his chest; mumbling words he couldn't understand because she didn't open her mouth all the way when she spoke. She was still asleep. Dreaming. Having an awful nightmare. "Anna, sweetheart." He held his grip on her sliding his hands down her arms, taking her balled up fists and closing his hands over each of them.

Her eyes flew open, wide and terrified.

"Please don't." She breathed out; jerking away from him abruptly and holding her hands close to her chest. She blinked a couple of times before she realized her surroundings. She was at home. She wasn't in danger. _He_ wasn't here. Kristoff sat beside her, quiet and allowing her to take a couple of breaths to calm down. "Kristoff?" She sat back up, still getting over her dream.

"I'm sorry," He said before he even knew what he was apologizing for. "I was trying to help but you were…you seemed to be…uh, having some nightmare, huh?" She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hands and then looked down at her lap.

"It happens sometimes." She whispered softly. They were silent again for a few moments, he didn't know what else to say. And she didn't want to say anything.

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. She did. God he had no idea how much she wanted to talk about it. About the dreams, about why she couldn't kiss him even though she desperately wanted him to devour her whole.

_That's _weird, _Anna._

She didn't know how to start…or where to start.

"Ever since…uh…ever since I broke off my engagement the nightmares started. Which probably is a little silly since…since uh, it's been a couple years since it happened." She sniffled and still wouldn't look up at him.

"Since what happened?" He asked her cautiously. He was now so much more afraid that what had happened to her had been worse than what he imagined. She was still not speaking, her breaths were still uneven, and he was pretty sure she was still crying. "Anna…what did he do to you?" He asked her sympathetically.

This was her opportunity to spill everything. She could tell him and he could either think she was pathetic and stupid and walk out here and now, or he could stick around because he feels sorry for her. But she would be able to tell him and he would know the truth. He would know so much more about her than anyone had. No one really knew about it except Elsa. Greda and Kai knew only part of the story just as everyone else.

"It wasn't always so bad." Anna said after a long while finally looking up at him, blinking back some tears. "I mean, it started out with simple things that were easy to excuse like canceling our dinner plans for something that had to do with his big fancy business." She rolled her eyes and started fiddling with her hands in her lap. "And then it was little things that I didn't even notice at first; he put me down and called me names, even if it sounded like a joke…" She shook her head.

"Even then it was easy to make excuses. Maybe I was a bitch and maybe I was annoying and I talked too much." She swallowed thickly and looked at the TV for a moment. "And it seemed like a good idea to move in with him at the time when he asked. But then he started coming home drunk and he was so demanding and the names got more harsh and he was rough and he changed…"

Her hands were shaking even as she tried to hold them still by clutching them together. "And when he hit me for the first time I didn't see it coming. I don't think he did either because right after I fell to my knees, he fell beside me and he cried and he told me he was sorry and that he loved me and that it would never happen again."

She took a deep breath and looked over at him. He stayed silent. "It was stupid to believe him. I didn't, at first. But he took me out the next day and he took me to my favorite restaurant and we danced and then it was easy to forgive him… At least after a couple glasses of wine." She swallowed again. "...and the diamond ring that he used to propose to me that night…that helped some." She let out a shaky breath and looked away from him again, ashamed and embarrassed. "As if getting abused verbally and physically wasn't enough…after that night it turned…sexual." She forced the word out and it was bitter on her lips. This was a side of Anna Kristoff had never seen.

"That's awful…I'm so…"

"My story get's better, I promise." Anna said quickly, afraid that if she stopped here he'd only ever see her as the stupid girl that just didn't see the warning signs. "After we were engaged the number of nights that he came home drunk only increased. By that time I had gotten used to being his punching bag and I've probably been called every name in the book. I'd been accused of cheating…which was never true. And I let it go on for a long time…longer than I should have…I never should have let it go as far as it had. I should've said no when he proposed but I just couldn't…"

_Because you're weak. _A voice- a voice that sounded all too much like Hans'-whispered to her in the back of her mind.

"And it wasn't until I woke up in a hospital bed covered in bruises that I couldn't remember the origins of. It wasn't until I started listening to Hans tell some bullshit story about me being too damn clumsy and falling down a flight of stairs that something in me clicked. I was tired of being the girl that was dumb enough to trip over stairs, I was tired of being annoying and clumsy and not good enough. Once he was done talking to the doctor he came back to my room and sat by my bed. I told him that I wanted him to leave. I said that if he didn't leave then I would scream."

She paused. Then her lips quirked into a smile.

"He didn't think I would do it." She stated. "After I caught the doctors attention, security took him away and he was arrested after I told my story. That's when Elsa came to visit…for the first time in years. She demanded I came back with her. She said I needed to break away from the dreadful place that everything went down…" She pressed her lips together, she was watching him. Watching for some sort of reaction, but he had none. She didn't know if that was good or bad. "But I guess even if you take me away from where it happened…the nightmares just follow." She managed a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

He had been trying to process everything she said as she spoke but it was all so shocking and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to process it. This man, this…this cruel and horrible man had hurt her. He had called her names and kicked her while she was down…literally. It was awful news. It was awful that she had to go through it. It was awful that it was still affecting her years later. He wanted to take it away, he wanted to lift her up and steal the pain, the nightmares, and all the time she had spent with Hans. How could anyone be so cruel? Especially to someone as lovely as Anna.

"That's why you wouldn't let me kiss you." The thought had only just passed through his head. He cursed himself mentally when the words flew from his mouth though.

_She just told you this heart wrenching story and you ask about this kiss _now? _you selfish bastard._

But Anna simply nodded her head and met his eye.

"I was afraid." She admitted. "I just had my back against the door and you were so close and suddenly my knees were weak and the walls were closing in and he was there. He's everywhere now. He haunts my memories to no end. And when he's there I'm a child and I'm useless and hopeless and I can't breath." She pressed her palm against her stomach and caught her breath with her eyes closed, making a couple of stray tears dance down her cheek.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to turn out the same way?" Kristoff asked her softly. She opened her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"Sometimes." She whispered. "But only in the brief moment's where I lose all common sense." She admitted. Something fluttered in his chest but he kept quiet. "I know that you're nothing like him…and I want to believe that I can be happy with you the way I always wanted to be with him, you know?"

"You don't believe I can make you happy?" He asked her, trying to understand but only making her frown. She leaned forward then and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"You do make me happy, Kristoff." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "That's the scary part." She muttered.


End file.
